Kiss the girl
by Marilils Bright
Summary: Eles jamais entenderiam porque o mar escolheu aquela praia para revelar um de seus mais protegidos segredos. Ou porque eles foram escolhidos para tal. Talvez não importasse, desde que elas ficassem com eles. FICHAS AINDA ABERTAS! AVISO 2!
1. Prólogo

**Disclamer:**** Naruto não nos pretence e blá, blá, blá… Mas disso vocês já sabem…**

**Kiss the girl**

Beije a garota. Ou seria a garota que deveria beijá-lo?

Elas precisam garantir a espécie das sereias, necessitando ir à superfície para viver um tórrido romance - mas sem se apaixonarem.

Eles precisavam de um motivo, apenas um motivo certo para amarem e repensarem suas vidas.

O mar analisou tudo e lançou sua cartada.

E que o jogo comece.

**Kiss the girl**

-Prólogo-

O vento quente batia em seu rosto, trazendo o cheiro de água salgada e o som das ondas quebrando no rochedo. A areia se movia lentamente, formando outras dunas não muito longe dali, o mar cintilava inocentemente enquanto refletia os tons azuis do céu, mas para um bom conhecedor do assunto - e Itachi o era - aquela tranqüilidade era mera fachada.

Ele não sabia explicar aquele sentimento de inquietude, mesmo que sua fisionomia estivesse inalterável -mas era de praxe Uchihas manterem-se inalteráveis.

- Irmão, o papai quer que você esteja na reunião hoje... - disse Sasuke, entrando sem bater no escritório de Itachi. - O que foi?

A voz grave e irritadiça de Sasuke rompeu o olhar intrigado de Itachi para o mar. Em silêncio, Itachi olhou para o irmão mais novo, como se perguntasse "você não está achando nada estranho?". Sasuke meramente olhou para o mar, observando ondas pequenas terminarem na praia, o céu estava azul e límpido, o vento morno soprava na direção norte e, ao longe, ele ainda via alguns barcos pesqueiros tentarem a sorte. Nada anormal, mas o cheiro... O cheiro que ele sentia era de caos, mas como o caos poderia estar em uma fragrância? Não era razoável.

- A reunião será daqui à uma hora. - continuou Sasuke, dando meia volta e quase saindo do escritório. -Eu não a perderia, se fosse você.

A porta fechou-se em um suave estalo, Itachi observou uns relatórios sobre sua mesa e suspirou pesadamente.

Com problemas vindouros ou não, era sua responsabilidade ajudar na gerência daquela hotelaria.

_XXX_

Não que ele fosse supersticioso ou qualquer coisa assim, mas especialmente naquele dia, ele não queria navegar. Era contraditório, uma vez que o mar estava tremendamente calmo e o vento estava constante, porém na medida exata para não causar ondas grandes ou trazer furacões e ciclones.

Qualquer um diria que era um excelente dia para pescar ou mesmo curtir o mar em uma praia qualquer -embora Suna não fosse uma praia qualquer. Aquele lugar todo não era comum, por mais que aparentasse. Konoha era um vilarejo místico, rústico e seu lar, não merecia ser depreciado, até porque a praia de Suna era a praia mais bonita do país. E completamente pura, com sua areia branca finíssima, com o mar de um azul turquesa na parte rasa, um tom esverdeado intenso nos corais e, na parte mais profunda, um azul escuro. Até as rochas de Suna eram especiais, na sua singela opinião.

Não que Neji se achasse simplório ou patriota em demasia, mas Suna era um lugar especial e isso lhe bastava. Qualquer dos moradores locais teria uma opinião semelhante a sua.

- Bom dia Neji! - gritou uma voz muito conhecida sua. Seus olhos perolados miraram uma figura vestida completamente de laranja acenando freneticamente.

- Bom dia Naruto. - saudou Neji, desviando o olhar do amigo e voltando a encarar o mar. - Você vai pescar hoje?

- Não sei... Essa tranqüilidade toda me deixa desconfiado. - afirmou Naruto, cocando a cabeça enquanto um sorriso maroto brincava em seus lábios. - Talvez seja só impressão minha, mas...

- É. - encerrou Neji de forma incisiva.

Nenhum deles poderia saber ao certo a essência do oceano, mas tinham noção de algo:

A tranquilidade sempre é sinal de tempestade.

_XXX_

Não é que não gostasse do seu trabalho, na realidade, ele gostava muito, mas qual era a necessidade de um salva vidas em uma praia deserta? Mas é claro que sua chefa, e também irmã mais velha, o obrigara a fazer ronda em Suna.

Na concepção de Gaara, Suna ficava ainda mais bonita quando estava deserta, da mesma forma que o mar só ficava completo quando os barcos pesqueiros navegavam tranquilamente sob sua superfície azulada - o que não era o caso daquele dia.

Estranhou. Mesmo em ventos fortes, era fácil ver Naruto ou Neji navegando, mas excepcionalmente naquele dia ensolarado, nenhum barco pesqueiro despontava no horizonte.

- Estranho, não é? - perguntou uma voz ligeiramente enrouquecida atrás dele. Virou-se lentamente e observou o pintor vestido de negro a alguns passos de distância. - Geralmente há sempre um ou outro barco de pesca.

- Algo deve ter acontecido, Sai. - respondeu Gaara enquanto caminhava até o outro querendo ver o desenho a grafite do outro. - É mais um de seus desenhos?

- Sim. Acho que vou batizá-lo de "pôr-do-sol com concha"¹. - respondeu Sai com um sorriso que não abrangia seus olhos.

- Não está na hora do por do sol.

Sai aumentou o sorriso, não esperava que Gaara entendesse.

- Ainda por aqui? Amadorzinho?

Sai e Gaara viraram-se e logo se depararam com uma figura andrógina demais para seus conceitos. Os cabelos longos e loiros ondulando na brisa cálida enquanto no bonito rosto uma expressão de feroz arrogância se formava. Gaara ignorou a presença de Deidara, todavia Sai não o fez.

- Ora se não é o macho que quer ser fêmea, quando decidir seu lugar na escala biológica, venha falar comigo, senhorita. -disse Sai com um sorriso gentil pontuando suas palavras ferinas. - Ademais, a senhorita nada entende de desenhos.

- Como se você entendesse de arte!

- Como se você entendesse de moda, nunca lhe falaram que esse corte de cabelo é coisa do século passado?

Gaara se desviou da discussão na orla da praia e caminhou até o rochedo. As pedras eram escorregadias, cheias de musgos com um vibrante tom de verde-oliva. Algumas conchinhas de várias cores e formatos foram arremessadas para aquele ponto - o que não tornava fácil a tarefa de mover-se entre as pedras.

Olhou para o mar, tão calmo e sereno, quase como se tramasse alguma armadilha para os pobres humanos que desafiassem sua magnitude e foi quando ele viu algo alaranjado cintilar dentro da água, mas não havia nenhum peixe daquele tamanho com aquela cor - não que ele soubesse. Piscou. A cauda do peixe sumiu na água tão rapidamente quando surgiu, mas há alguns metros dali, Gaara viu a silhueta de uma garota. Não era muito mais velha que ele e tinha os cabelos negros e reluzentes. Talvez fosse a garota mais bonita que ele já havia visto, mas quando ele piscou, ela sumiu.

Não estava quente o bastante para ele sofrer com alucinações. Tentou se aproximar do mar, andando por cima de uma pedra particularmente escorregadia. Gaara deu um passo em falso e escorregou no limo, quase caindo, mas sendo ajudado por alguém.

- Está tentando se matar? - uma voz fria interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio, despertando-lhe um súbito ódio.

Foi quando ergueu seus olhos esverdeados focando-se no homem que o ajudava. Cabelos curtos e vermelhos, a pele bronzeada como poucas na vila, mesmo que muitos ali fossem pescadores e passassem o dia sob o sol, poucos ficavam com o tom de pele de Sasori, seu detestável primo.

- O que faz aqui Gaara? - perguntou Sasori com seu tom de voz frio, quase abafado pelo vento. - É perigoso.

- Se é perigoso, você também não deveria estar aqui.

Sasori o encarou com seus intensos olhos castanhos, parecia considerar se aquele tema valeria ou não mais uma discussão. No fim, Suspirou e após ajudá-lo, voltou-se da direção contrária.

- Tome cuidado Gaara. - disse Sasori ao longe. - O mar não está para brincadeiras hoje.

Gaara ficou para trás, suspirando pesadamente enquanto tentava compreender as palavras tão sem sentido proferidas por Sasori.

E o mar observava tudo tranquilamente, como se sorrisse satisfeito.

_XXX_

Padrão da ficha:

**Nome** (só o nome. Não precisa de sobrenome. Dê preferência a nomes pouco usuais ou antigos, uma vez que as sereias só têm contato com o ser humano uma única vez na vida)

**Aparência** (bem detalhada)

**Personalidade** (esse é o item mais importante, então caprichem! )

Por a personalidade ser o quesito mais importante, vale aqui umas observações que vocês podem usar:

1 - Uma dica é vocês enriquecerem a descrição descrevendo a personagem sem ser só com adjetivos. Exemplo: em vez de um "ela é inteligente, sensata, amiga, protetora e gentil. Vocês poderiam usar um: Ela é uma garota que sabe um pouquinho sobre cada coisa, gostando de estudar e sempre pensando muito bem antes de tomar uma escolha, assim evitando se precipitar. Ela é uma boa amiga, sempre estando do lado dos amigos, protegendo-os, mas sabendo criticá-los e adverti-los quando necessário, mas usando um tom de voz brando, mas ela elogia mais do que critica.

Com essa narração deu pra sacar todos os adjetivos dela e ainda como ela se comportaria! Fica mais esclarecedor para nós escritoras, sem contar que ler a fichinha fica mais interessante e mais fácil de apegar.

2 - Não deixem a fichinha de vocês contraditória. Por exemplo, "Ela é cabeça dura e bem esquentada! [...]Ela é tem muito jogo de cintura, sendo maleável.

Há de se concordar que uma pessoa cabeça dura é aquela que quando forma opinião sobre algo, dificilmente vai mudar de postura e, para defender seus pontos de vista, chegam até o limite, podendo perder a cabeça e se estressar muito facilmente. Enquanto que uma pessoa com jogo de cintura e maleável é aquela que contorna a situação de forma esperta, sem perder a classe e a elegância, sendo então uma pessoa calma.

Uma pessoa cabeça quente dificilmente vai ter a elegância de evitar uma discussão, uma vez que ela é alguém impulsiva, enquanto alguém que é mais calma é mais sensata e evita esse tipo de discussão. A ficha torna-se contraditória.

Agora se fosse descrita assim:

Ela é um pouco esquentada quando se trata de alguém mexendo em suas coisas, mas sempre que ela fica muito irritada, ela respira fundo contando até dez para se acalmar e então ela resolve tudo com muito jogo de cintura.

Entenderam como uma narraçãozinha pode mudar tudo?

3 - Defeitos. Todas as pessoas têm defeitos, mesmo aquela que seja mais próxima da divindade. As pessoas podem mentir, podem ser egoístas, podem ser gulosas, não saber dividir o que é seu, sentir inveja dos outros e essas coisas. Coloquem isso na ficha para tornar sua personagem humana!

**Par** (até três opções)

**Relação com o par** (especificando cada um)

**Gostos/desgostos** (também é um item importante)

**Aceita hentai**?

**Aceita ser parte da fic como moradora local, aparecendo ocasionalmente e tendo um ooc como par**? **Nesse caso, aceitamos até fichinhas masculinas!** (Pode ficar tranqüila (o) que seu personagem aparecerá com certa regularidade, apenas não terá enfoque. Mas vai interagir com os personagens da fic, ter um parzinho, fazer pontas. Poderá ser cupido, poderá impedir o parzinho... Coisas assim! É certeza de que vai aparecer na fic e prometemos que vamos cuidar bem dele!)

**Extras**:Opcional

Personagens disponíveis:

**Naruto**

**Neji**

**Sai**

**Sasori**

**Sasuke**

**Kakashi**

**Obs:** Gaara, Itachi e Deidara já foram reservados.

E, se você quiser quem não estiver nessa listinha, poderás colocar de opção e dar uma justificativa.

**Personagens da fic e, também, um exemplo de como a fichinha deve ser:**

**Nome (sem sobrenome): **Aliciel

**Aparência: **Ela tem volumosos cabelos que batem até o meio de sua costa, muito cacheados e de um castanho muito próximo do loiro-dourado; usa uma franja rala retinha na sua testa que, misteriosamente, fica lisa mesmo com seu cabelo tão cacheado. Seus olhos são cinzentos entre o verde e o azul, o que os fazem multicolores, mas ela sabe que meramente depende da luz. Ele são grandes e emoldurados por longos e fartos cílios. Seu nariz é pequeno e arrebitado; seus lábios são carnudos e avermelhados. Seu rosto é oval e ela tem sobrancelhas grossas. Seus braços são finos, sendo fácil ver as veias azuladas ao redor do pulso, suas mãos são pequeninas e cheinhas. Ela tem ombros estreitos e um colo bonito, seus seios são entre o médio e o pequeno, sua cintura é delgada e, quando está sem a calda verde-água reluzente, ela tem quadril avantajado e pernas torneadas, mas sem exagero. Sua pele é alva e com uma cicatriz na mão esquerda por ter se cortado num anzol de pesca quando foi resgatar um peixinho de uma rede de pescadores. Ela usa nos cabelos uma espécie de tiara/véu com várias cornetinhas de ouro que se misturam com seu cabelo, só que essa tiara/ véu é feito de ouro, ela encontrou num navio naufragado.

**Personalidade: **Ela é despreocupada com praticamente tudo, pois ela pensa que para tudo há um jeito, simplesmente achando que os problemas são... Problemas! E para problemas há soluções, o que quer dizer que é desnecessário se descabelar, perder a compostura ou descontar a raiva nos outros. É totalmente desencanada, chegando até a ser simplista. Não gosta de coisas complicadas, preferindo sempre tomar uma decisão incisiva a ficar prolatando as coisas. Não é muito responsável, mas sempre tenta ser, o que dificulta muito é que ela é uma garota de fases, uma hora faz tudo certinho e em outra se cansa de deixa tudo inacabado. Ela é bem carinhosa e cuidadosa com seus amigos, mantendo sempre um tom de voz descontraído e positivo, mas ela é ciumenta, quase infantil. E esse é um dos poucos motivos que a fazem ficar com raiva; outro é quando a contrariam quando ela sabe estar certa de algo. Ela é bem competidora, não gostando de perder as coisas e, aliais, ela odeia que mexam nas suas coisas ou quando cobram algo dela, sendo que não podem fazer melhor do que o que ela fez. Ela fala as coisas na cara, sendo muito desbocada às vezes. É um amor de pessoa quando gosta da pessoa e sendo indiferente, mas educada com aqueles que ela não vai com a cara, mas ela nunca julga alguém à primeira vista, preferindo se manter imparcial até a pessoa provar por a mais b que não presta. Ela é sensata e calma, transmitindo um ar de segura de si que encanta os outros, mas isso a faz esconder todos seus problemas para si, deixando-a muito solitária, pois ela sabe de seus defeitos, só que ela criou uma espécie de bloqueio mental para não pensar nisso, uma vez que isso é extremamente complicado em sua opinião. Quase nunca se irrita, mas quando fica irritada, ela chora de pura raiva, grita com a pessoa e nunca mais será a mesma com essa pessoa, uma vez que ela é rancorosa. É uma garota esquecida e até meio inocente às vezes; suas idéias como seu comportamento são maleáveis. Uma vez que ela toma uma decisão, ela a mentem firme até o fim, dizendo que não importe qual seja o resultado, uma coisa feita nunca poderá ser mudada. Suas decisões e seu pensamento mudam a tal velocidade que deixa a todos confusos. Está sempre de bom humor e disposta a uma aventura com seus amigos, mas ela é extremamente covarde, seu lado sensato parece adormecer sempre que ela se encontra diante de um desafio. Fala e ri alto, sempre sendo instintiva, isto é, se são amigáveis, ela é amigável; se gritam com ela, ela grita de volta. Ela também tem o pensamento de "não tem como salvar quem não quer ser salvo" e, portanto, não faz nada nesse sentido, pois teme que o que quer que faça não dê resultado. Ela é muito curiosa e desbocada, não se intimida com gente grande, sempre falando o que pensa e lidando com as conseqüências que isso possa gerar, mesmo que isso a deixe apavorada. E ela detesta ser obrigada a fazer alguma coisa, quando isso ocorre, ela simplesmente não o faz. Ponto final.

**Manias: **de enrolar ainda mais seus cabelos quando está tentando entender algo que julgue complicado. Às vezes ela anda com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, sempre olhando para cima. Se encolhe de medo sempre que ouve um cachorro latindo. Andar lentamente, por estar sempre segurando um livrinho de ilustrações. Bater os pés no chão quando está esperando alguém e mexer as mãos ao ritmo da melodia quando canta.

**Gostos: **Gosta de nadar rápido e deixar suas amigas para trás. Gosta de sentir todos os cheiros de flores que há na terra e o cheiro salgado da maresia. Gosta de enfiar seus pés na areia fofinha da praia e sentir o vento. Gosta de desenhos, frutas doces (mesmo que também goste de morango). Olhar o céu, aprender coisas sobre os humanos.

**Desgostos: **Comer peixe, em seu pensamento é canibalismo. Não gosta de latidos, nem do som das buzinas, nem do cheiro da fumaça e de coisas grotescas. Não gosta do cheiro de banheiros e nem das casas humanas.

**Par: **Itachi

**Como é a interação com o par? **Eles se dão bem, pois ambos têm um gênio calmo e protetor. Mas ele ainda se espanta com as decisões rápidas dela e isso o deixa tonto. Ele a acha encantadora e, certamente, se ele tivesse uma irmã mais nova, seria ela. Por isso, Itachi a trata como se ela fosse isso: uma irmã, que precisa de advertência e cuidados. Ele não a encara pela beleza, mas sim como alguém que precisa de cuidados.

Isso é algo que a Aliciel, Ciel para as amigas, acha bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo, não sabendo definir com clareza. Ela gosta de quando Itachi gasta um pouco do tempo dele com ela, mas ela não gosta de como ele olha para ela, não a enxergando como uma mulher, mas como uma menina. E isso a enche de tristeza, pois ela não sabe o que sente, nem como fazer para contornar isso.

**Pode ter hentai? **Sim : D

**Extras: **Suas amigas a chamam de Ciel. Ela quando chora fica com olhos muito azuis, quando ela está com muita raiva, seus olhos ficam mais esverdeados. Mas o normal é eles serem bem cinzentos, sem conseguir discernir que cor ele é. Aquele tom mutante;

* Ela tem mania de andar olhando para o lado, se distraindo muito facilmente, às vezes até tropeçando na calçada. Quando ela vê uma flor, ela sempre pára para cheirar seu perfume.

* Ela morre de vontade de aprender a andar de bicicleta, mas tem medo de cair. Se alguém desafiá-la, certamente ela topará.

* Quando lhe contarem estórias de monstros ou fantasmas, facilmente ela terá medo e acreditará.

* Ela gosta de correr e deixar quem quer que esteja falando sozinho.

* Gosta de usar vestidos fresquinhos, com estampas delicadas e florais ou vestidinhos sem estampa com cores delicadas. Usa sutiã, mesmo detestando. Não gosta de usar calcinha.

* Gosta de dançar e cantar, mas é um pouco tímida para dançar em meio ao público, não tem problema em cantar na frente dos outros, só em dançar mesmo, pois com pés ela acha que pode acabar machucando o outro. E ela canta sempre que está com muito medo, numa tentativa de se acalmar.

* Gostará muito de ouvir as músicas cantadas pelos humanos que tem instrumentos com um som muito bonito que é totalmente desconhecido à ela, mas ela não gostará de coisas muito dramáticas ou melosas.

* Gostará de bijuterias humanas, tendo especial fascínio pelas coisas brilhantes ou com cheiro bom.

* Uma vez, quando ela ainda era uma infante ela se aproximou da superfície pela primeira vez, nisso tinha um barco pesqueiro que jogou uma rede e acabou capturando um filhote que, ela pensava, ser de um golfinho. Daí ela foi lá e libertou o filhote, percebendo que este era uma orca. As sereias tem apenas três espécies de problema: baleias, tubarões e animais peçonhentos. As orcas eram seres que as sereias temiam e assim que ela viu o bebê, Aliciel saiu nadando para longe e acabou se perdendo de Atlantis e acabou indo perto demais da praia, ela já estava completamente desesperada e, para piorar, um tubarão branco e uma orca grande estavam brigando. Ela sabia que, independente de quem ganhasse, ia sobrar para ela e seu desespero atingiu o limite. Ela começou a cantar baixinho, mas o som de sua voz se propagou na água, fazendo tanto a orca quanto o tubarão perderem a vontade de atacá-la. O tubarão branco foi embora e a jovem orca se aproximou dela, ela ficou ainda com mais medo e cantou como se sua vida dependesse disso, até porque a família da orca finalmente chegou junto , dentre essas orcas, estava o bebê que ela salvou de ser capturado. As orcas, agradecidas pelo ato dela, decidiram levá-la até Atlantis e, no meio do caminho, ela acabou virando amiga da manada de orcas que, fizeram um acordo com as sereias. As orcas não as atacariam, mas as sereias iriam ajudá-las a se safar dos humanos sempre que possível. A pequena orca que ela salvou, virou seu amigo. Em uma das andanças, a orca, que era macho, se auto denominou Willy. A família de Willy se especializou em caçar tubarões, enquanto as sereias tentam proteger as baleias dos caçadores humanos japoneses. Willy atualmente tem quase 10 metros.

_XXX_

**Nome (sem sobrenome): **Meriel.

**Aparência: **Rosto expressivo de feições delicadas, lhe dá um ar angelical, sua pele é linda, sedosa e escura num tom de chocolate. Os cabelos são castanhos escuros, com cachos pequenos e bem definidos, sendo volumosos, mas não cheios, chegando até o meio das costas e repartido de lado. Possui grandes e brilhantes e aparentemente infantis olhos que variam num tom entre o verde e o âmbar profundo. Os lábios cheios, levemente rosados, estão sempre curvados em um sorriso maroto, que faz as covinhas no rosto aparecerem. Possui 1,49 de altura, é bem magra, mas com curvas arredondadas, seus seios fartos chamam atenção, contrastando com seu corpo pequeno. Sua cauda é de um azul-violáceo que brilham levemente prateadas quando o sol incidi sobre ela terminando em uma barbatana que possui um tom mais prateado do que o resto da cauda, uma pulseira feita de corais negros enfeita o pulso direito. No pescoço uma gargantilha de prata e água-marinha. As águas-marinha de dois centímetros de diâmetro em forma de losango são emolduradas em prata adornada, envolvendo de forma justa o pescoço em toda a sua extensão e descendo no meio caindo em gotas de água-marinha de um centímetro de diâmetro, como um terço.

**Personalidade: **Meriel possui um ar jovial e cheio de vida, tem a sabedoria da simplicidade e do alto astral. É uma garota marota, sagaz e astuta. Com um peculiar humor negro e bastante provocativo sempre fazendo piadinhas, bem sarcásticas e inconvenientes sobre tudo. Meriel é do tipo que costuma andar com o nariz empinado e confiante, mesmo quando tropeça e sai derrubando tudo pelo caminho! Sim, porque Meriel é um pouco desajeitada. Ela é muito independente, por isso se alguém quiser que ela faça algo, é melhor pedir. Ela odeia ter que receber ordens e abomina todo homem que tente aprisioná-la. Ela apesar de não admitir gosta de ser protegida, mas não gosta de ser mandada. Meriel tem dificuldade de permanecer em lugares fechados. Ela gosta de conversas descontraídas, dar risadas, jogar papo fora, entre idéias inteligentes e bem humoradas. Tanto quanto ser enfrentada e ter uma disputa mental e verbal com alguém. Dona de um senso de humor enorme, é capaz de fazer qualquer um animar-se em qualquer situação. Ela é carismática e usa seu charme e ousadia para mascarar seus anseios. Vê o lado alegre e belo da vida. Tem um belo sorriso, uns sábios olhos de águia que tudo vêem e um gênio imprevisível. Se por um lado é uma sábia que filosofa sobre a vida, por outro é uma eterna gozadora, mesmo quando está brigando. Assistir a uma briga em que ela esteja participando é realmente divertido, com todas as suas sacadas geniais e um humor ferino terrível, até ela começar a jogar pratos e vasos. Depois disso é capaz de chamar o adversário, todo arrebentado, para sair e conversar para esquecer as diferenças, desde que sua opinião tenha sido aceita. Ela se acha dona da verdade e discute horas só para convencer as pessoas sobre um ponto de vista seu. Bastante orgulhosa detesta precisar da ajuda dos outros, tão pouco dá o braço a torcer, ela simplesmente detesta admitir seus erros. Hiper-competitiva, nunca entra em uma briga ou disputa para perder, nem sem saber em que terreno está pisando. Espontânea, impulsiva, sociável, bem expressiva e faladora. Possui uma curiosidade sem limite que a faz sempre se meter onde não deve e se intrometer em assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito. Apesar de ser alegre e extrovertida ela normalmente tenta ocultar seus raros momentos de timidez com brincadeiras e piadinhas. Ela é forte, decidida, destemida e luta pelo que quer, menos quando isso pode prejudicar alguém, principalmente um amigo. Meriel é uma boa amiga, companheira, confidente e conselheira. E sempre coloca a amizade acima de tudo. Extremamente inteligente, possui uma invejável capacidade de observação e perspicácia, que a faz ver por trás das mascaras que as pessoas usam. Ela detecta as piores intenções até nos melhores sorrisos e as melhores até na face mais dura e fria. O que a torna, também, muito solidária com o sofrimento alheio. Apta a enxergar além do que a visão comum é capaz, ela capta o extremo, o disfarce, a máscara. Meriel também é uma romântica e sonhadora convicta. Mas por vezes pode ser um tanto melancólica e triste, quando pensa nas suas obrigações que não tem nada a ver com romance, pois ela deseja encontrar a alma gêmea que os humanos tanto falam. Mas evita falar de sofrimentos, ela repele qualquer atitude de auto-piedade e muitas vezes usa uma mascara de ironia para esconder sua tristeza. Ao tentar rir de tudo ela foge dessa solidão que a machuca. Meriel por muito tempo se sentiu só e ainda se sente um pouco, por isso tem uma grande necessidade de dividir sua vida com alguém, se sentir amada, admirada, desejada e querida. Adora demonstrações de carinho mesmo negando precisar disso.

**Manias: **Ela gesticula como uma louca e seus braços e mãos falam tanto quanto seus lábios. Costuma jogar os cabelos pra frente quando está envergonhada. Ela costuma continuar uma conversação com outra pessoa, que não estava presente na primeira, como se ela soubesse sobre o que Meriel está falando o que causa certa confusão em pessoas que não estão acostumadas com ela.

**Gostos: **Ela ama sentir suas pernas, de aproveitar as coisas mais simples da vida humana como tomar um banho de chuva, correr, dançar, caminhar pela terra com os pés descalços. Musica a forma eterna e definitiva da arte. Ama sentir frios na barriga, sentir fortes emoções, ser enfrentada, uma boa briga e um bom desafio, coisas que ela considera muito estimulantes. É apaixonada pela comida humana e parece ter um buraco negro no lugar do estomago.

**Desgostos: **Monotonia, ser interrompida, ser controlada, que gritem com ela, formalidades excessivas, complicações repentinas, injustiças, horários rígidos, ser contrariada, chantagens emocionais, ser ignorada, não ter com quem conversar, rotina, de ficar sozinha (ela só gosta de ficar sozinha quando está triste), de acordar tarde, que façam pouco dela ou a subestimem e de ficar esperando por alguém.

**Par:** Deidara.

**Como é a interação com o par? **Em um momento estão se provocando mutuamente, no outro conversando calmamente. Ela vive o provocando e criticando pelas suas atitudes e muitas vezes discutem e tem brigas homéricas por terem posturas e pontos de vistas diferentes. Brigam e medem forças quase a todo o momento, mas logo esquecem a briga e voltam a se falar sem que nenhum dos dois diga uma palavra de desculpas, já que ambos são muito orgulhosos. A alegria e vivacidade dela o deixa atordoado, mas admira sua inteligência e a forma como ela sempre parece ter uma resposta pra tudo. Apesar dele não admitir ela é a única de quem ele considera as criticas mesmo que não demonstre e consegue fazê-lo relaxar um pouco chegando, até a achar graça das brincadeiras e provocações dela, apesar de não admitir.

**Extras:** Metida a sabe tudo como ela é – já que é uma estudiosa dos humanos - acaba cometendo muitas gafes e confundindo objetos e expressões humanas. Usando de gírias ou expressões antigas e levando ao pé da letra expressões e gírias novas.

* Meriel é a líder das três melhores. E como tal sempre tenta se mostrar forte, um porto seguro para suas irmãs.

* Como gosta de experimentar de tudo é muito propensa a acidentes.

* Seus olhos brilham num tom de verde profundo quando está com raiva ou quando emoções fortes e profundas a dominam.

* Seus hobbies são: Cantar, tocar, recolher as bujingagas dos humanos que caem e que ela recolhe no fundo do mar, dançar sobre as águas (tipo nado sincronizado) dando grandes saltos e brincar com os golfinhos.

* Meriel tem uma habilidade inata com instrumentos humanos, sabendo tocá-los só de ver uma vez alguém tocando. Considerando a musica a mais bela e expressiva obra de arte, causando muitos conflitos com Deidara.

* Ela tem um golfinho chamado Ulisses que a segue onde ela for, é com ele que Meriel conversa seus problemas mais íntimos já que não gosta de se mostrar fraca para os outros nem mesmo para suas irmãs.

* Adora ler e escrever, bem como estudar e observar os humanos.

**Pode ter hentai? **E você ainda pergunta até parece que não me conhece!

_XXX_

**Nome (sem sobrenome):** Tétis.

**Aparência:** Cabelos longos até as costas ondulados e um pouco secos na cor preta, sempre perto do rosto castanho escuro, tentando esconder este dos outros, seu rosto é oval com um queixo pequeno e lábios rosados do mesmo também, dando um toque de feminilidade tem olhos grandes e expressivos na cor castanha clara, como estrelas, sua pele é levemente queimada pelo sol, sendo bem brilhosa quando sai para superfície. Seu nariz é empinado e um pouco grande, sendo alvo de muitas piadas entre as sereias por isso, é bem magra sem nenhuma gordura, podendo sentir até as costelas dela na pele quando se toca nelas, os seios são pequenos se destacando mais com roupas apertadas, lembra muito uma boneca viva, sempre que é toca por alguém suas bochechas ganham um tom avermelhado, mostrando uma fragilidade grande dela. Quando ganhar pernas estas é finas e seus pés vão ser pequenos, tendo algumas marcas roxas nas pernas pelas tentativas de andar falha delas.

Suas mãos são pequenas e suaves, tem as unhas sempre curtas por vives mordendo estas constantemente quando começa a ficar nervosa, faz isso para se acalmar, mas nunca nota isso, é sempre avisada pelas outras sereias sobre isso levando até varias broncas.

Sua cauda é grande e marrom- esverdeada, com a parte final desta em formato triangular, sempre está com uma blusa feita por algumas peças maravilhosas encontradas no mar (lê se: Trapos velhos) que ela amara no corpo e coloca algumas flores, nessa e no cabelo para completar o visual dela.

**Personalidade:** É muito tímida fica vermelha com muita facilidade e sempre acaba se importando com as opiniões alheias das pessoas, como se isso fosse a fazer se sentir melhor, sempre anda junto das amigas e sempre fala pouco e quando fala sai baixo ou acaba gaguejando, por isso é vista como fraca pelas outras que sempre visam cuidar dela, pois não querem que ela se machuque com nada, já que pode se machucar apenas com um toque na visão de muitas pessoas, é muito curiosa com tudo, principalmente sobre os humanos e suas coisas, gosta muito de ir a superfície para observar estes e suas coisas, sempre teve o desejo de poder andar e olhar tudo o que eles fazem mais de perto, mas sozinha não consegue porque tem medo de se machucar e por ouvir muito sobre as lendas das outras sereias mais experientes, acha melhor não fazer isso para não se meter em problemas, já que por sua curiosidade uma vez se prendeu em uma rede e quase foi fisgada, o que lhe rendeu uma bronca das sereias e por isso sempre as obedece em tudo, adora sentir o ar no rosto acha que é uma sensação gostosa e lhe dá muita vontade de cantar, pois a faz se sentir como se estivesse voando com os pássaros sem nenhum problema que possa abater ela. Gosta muito de crianças, pois essas parecem bonecas e da muita vontade de abraçar até ficar sem forças nos braços, sempre esta próxima dos animais e conversando com os peixes e ajudando as tartarugas, suas grandes amigas que lhe contam como são os humanos, estas sempre trazem flores e algumas coisas da terra para ela ver e em troca, ela as ajuda estas quando elas precisam nadar para cima, por ela ser mais rápida que elas. Detesta ver seus amigos sofrendo e sempre tenta animá-los de vários jeitos, é meio insegura com as coisas, mas esta motivada a tentar mudar para conseguir crescer mais ainda, por isso nunca desiste de nada.

**Manias:** Quando está muito concentrada em algo, começa a falar sozinha sem perceber.

**Gostos:** Da família, amigas, Gaara, sorrir, das coisas sobre os humanos, de parques de diversão, do sol, da lua e as estrelas, das cores, de música, vento, pássaros e de muitas flores.

**Desgostos**: Ficar triste, de ver seus amigos peixes sofrendo, de sujeira, cinza, de chorar, de se machucar, de causar problemas, levar broncas, de ser centro das atenções e de frio.

**Par:** Gaara.

**Como é a interação com o par?** No começo é difícil, ela e Gaara são tímidos, e ela acaba tendo um pouco de medo de se aproximar dele, mas com a curiosidade e com a ajuda das outras sereias que sempre apóiam ela, eles se aproximam mais. Com tudo, os irmãos mais dele por serem super protetores não vão cooperar no começo, pois querem o melhor para ele e querem que ele namore alguém que eles conheçam há mais tempo e que seja alguém diferente dele (mais vivida de vida), conforme o tempo passe ela pode demonstrar ser a melhor escolha para ele, que ira notar a aproximação lenta e persistente dela, que sempre se mostra verdadeira e amiga em todos os momentos.

**Extras: **Tétis tem um atum de estimação o "Muta" que ganhou esse nome, pois é uma forma invertida da palavra atum. Muta teme os humanos e os que tem aparência próxima de humanos mas sendo Étis meio peixe Muta não sente medo dela, mas fica tímido inclusive na presença da Ciel e da Eriel.

* Tétis é muito tímida, mas considera Aliciel e Meriel como suas melhores amigas, se apelidando por Étis, Eriel e Ciel. Elas se auto-intitulam "as três melhores", porque Étis é a mais tímida sendo zoada pelas outras, Eriel é a desastrada e Ciel a covarde.

**Pode ter hentai?** Sim.


	2. AVISO!

**AVISO!**

Hello people! Desde já agradecemos pelas fichas que recebemos! No entanto na empolgação de postar o primeiro capítulo esquecemos de colocar algo importante em relação as sereias da nossa fic, assim como uma pergunta na ficha: **Podemos alterar algo na ficha? **Então colocarei a ficha novamente junto com as considerações sobre as sereias.

_a) Não coloquem cores estrambólicas nos cabelos e nos olhos. O motivo é simples: as sereias herdam a carga genética dos pais, assim prevalecendo as cores comuns de humanos. O que elas herdam das mães são a calda, as vozes melódicas e hipnóticas e a habilidade de respirar o oxigênio presente na água._

_b) As sereias não usam aquelas conchinhas, uma vez que o único animal que usa roupa é o ser humano e, como as sereias vivem como animais marinhos, elas não ligam para roupas. Ou seja, a roupa fica só quando elas emergirem na superfície._

_c) Elas não comem peixe pois, uma vez que elas sejam parte peixe, isso seria canibalismo._

_d) Elas não têm super-poderes, mas podem falar com outros animais marinhos, incluindo tubarões, uma vez que a voz delas são hipnóticas e melodiosas. Se elas quiserem, podem matar um obrigando essa pessoa a se afogar no mar._

_e) Elas podem alterar a temperatura corporal já que na água a temperatura é mais fria._

_f) Na espécie só existem mulheres, por isso elas precisam procurar homens humanos pra perpetuarem a própria raça._

_g) Elas são influenciáveis pela lua, dependendo de como está a lua elas ficam ainda mais sensuais e propensas a exalar mais sedução o objetivo de algumas é conquistar a pessoa, para fazer com que eles a amem e não que virem alguém hipnotizado por elas, quase obsessivo._

Novamente a ficha (Mudanças em itálico e negrito):

**Nome** (só o nome. Não precisa de sobrenome. Dê preferência a nomes pouco usuais ou antigos, uma vez que as sereias só têm contato com o ser humano uma única vez na vida)

**Aparência** (bem detalhada)

_**No quesito aparência - sereia version -, pode-se incluir jóias, como colares de pérolas, colares de água-marinha e ametista. E até mesmo ouro, uma vez que no oceano há muitos navios afundados e alguns deles tinham muitos metais preciosos.**_

**Personalidade** (esse é o item mais importante, então caprichem! )

Por a personalidade ser o quesito mais importante, vale aqui umas observações que vocês podem usar:

1 - Uma dica é vocês enriquecerem a descrição descrevendo a personagem sem ser só com adjetivos. Exemplo: em vez de um "ela é inteligente, sensata, amiga, protetora e gentil. Vocês poderiam usar um: Ela é uma garota que sabe um pouquinho sobre cada coisa, gostando de estudar e sempre pensando muito bem antes de tomar uma escolha, assim evitando se precipitar. Ela é uma boa amiga, sempre estando do lado dos amigos, protegendo-os, mas sabendo criticá-los e adverti-los quando necessário, mas usando um tom de voz brando, mas ela elogia mais do que critica.

Com essa narração deu pra sacar todos os adjetivos dela e ainda como ela se comportaria! Fica mais esclarecedor para nós escritoras, sem contar que ler a fichinha fica mais interessante e mais fácil de apegar.

2 - Não deixem a fichinha de vocês contraditória. Por exemplo, "Ela é cabeça dura e bem esquentada! [...]Ela é tem muito jogo de cintura, sendo maleável.

Há de se concordar que uma pessoa cabeça dura é aquela que quando forma opinião sobre algo, dificilmente vai mudar de postura e, para defender seus pontos de vista, chegam até o limite, podendo perder a cabeça e se estressar muito facilmente. Enquanto que uma pessoa com jogo de cintura e maleável é aquela que contorna a situação de forma esperta, sem perder a classe e a elegância, sendo então uma pessoa calma.

Uma pessoa cabeça quente dificilmente vai ter a elegância de evitar uma discussão, uma vez que ela é alguém impulsiva, enquanto alguém que é mais calma é mais sensata e evita esse tipo de discussão. A ficha torna-se contraditória.

Agora se fosse descrita assim:

Ela é um pouco esquentada quando se trata de alguém mexendo em suas coisas, mas sempre que ela fica muito irritada, ela respira fundo contando até dez para se acalmar e então ela resolve tudo com muito jogo de cintura.

Entenderam como uma narraçãozinha pode mudar tudo?

3 - Defeitos. Todas as pessoas têm defeitos, mesmo aquela que seja mais próxima da divindade. As pessoas podem mentir, podem ser egoístas, podem ser gulosas, não saber dividir o que é seu, sentir inveja dos outros e essas coisas. Coloquem isso na ficha para tornar sua personagem humana!

**Manias:**

**Gostos/desgostos** (também é um item importante)

**Par** (até três opções)

**Relação com o par** (especificando cada um)

**Aceita hentai**?

**Aceita ser parte da fic como moradora local, aparecendo ocasionalmente e tendo um ooc como par**? **Nesse caso, aceitamos até fichinhas masculinas!** (Pode ficar tranqüila (o) que seu personagem aparecerá com certa regularidade, apenas não terá enfoque. Mas vai interagir com os personagens da fic, ter um parzinho, fazer pontas. Poderá ser cupido, poderá impedir o parzinho... Coisas assim! É certeza de que vai aparecer na fic e prometemos que vamos cuidar bem dele!)

**Extras**: Opcional.

_**Podemos alterar algo na ficha?**_

_**Alguma duvida?**_

Bom é isso, gostaria de pedir desculpas pela confusão e desejar boa sorte a todos!


	3. AVISO 2!

Olá queridinhas (qualquer imitação barata de gossip girl é mera coincidência), aqui estamos Marils, Lils e Gih apenas para dar mais um sucinto aviso:

**Precisamos de mais fichas.**

É eu sei, chato, mas é fato.

Nós precisamos de fichas diferentes. Sereias que detestem os seres humanos, que os considerem seres aquém a espécie delas. Garotas seguras de si e não meramente tímidas, garotas arrogantes e metidas a besta; garotas cujo mundo giram em torno da futilidade, da tradição e da beleza física; sereias que desprezam aquilo que é medíocre com personalidade forte, gênio ruim - cabe até pseudo vilã. Achamos que é necessário colocar uma pimenta na fic e não só garotas politicamente corretas.

Gostamos muito das fichas que já foram mandadas, mas achamos que precisamos mesmo de mais fichas nesse sentido, para assim balancear tudo.

Também queremos fichinhas para moradores locais. Não é que a fichinha não vai aparecer ou que não terá par, nada disso: ela não terá enfoque, mas ela vai aparecer sim na história, vai interagir com os personagens em geral, vai ter parzinho e tudo o que tem direito. Algumas moradoras locais até se envolverão intimamente com os personagens centrais, então não se acanhem e mandem fichinhas para personagens moradoras locais também.

Aquelas pessoas que já mandaram ficha podem se sentir livres para mandar mais fichinhas, pois vamos escolher pela qualidade da ficha escolhida. Atualmente, já selecionamos umas quatro fichas, mas como queremos uma variedade de fichas, então ainda tem vaga.

Queremos algo bem diversificado, pois pretendemos amadurecer a fichinha com o andamento da história que, aliais, já está toda planejada. Já até iniciamos o capítulo um que se chamará "what a wonderful world".

As fichas ficarão abertas por, provavelmente, mais uma ou duas semanas e aí vamos anunciar as escolhidas e postar o capitulo um.


End file.
